1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method of changing the setting of mobile unit, and more particularly to a method of changing the setting of mobile unit by broadcasting message.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable mobile units, such as mobile phones and PDA, have gained a great popularity and found a wide range of application. In order to adapt the mobile units to existing operating environment, users need to shift operatings mode of the mobile units to different settings according to different environments. Since the operating mode is normally shifted manually, it occurs quite often that the user did not shift to an appropriate setting or forgot to resume the original setting afterwards. The user is often vexed with the situations in which the mobile unit rings aloud when a silence setting is desired or fails to vibrate when a vibrating alert setting is desired. The user would feel very awkward when his or her mobile unit rings at a theater where a short film advising the audience to switch off their mobile units has just been displayed, rings at a classroom when everyone is concentrating on study, or rings during an important meeting with a client. Also, the user would feel upset to miss an important incoming call because the mobile unit is set at the vibrating alert setting during a noisy and crowded exhibition.
Despite the mobile phone is designed to incorporate human considerations as much as possible and has provided several setting options of the operating mode such as incoming call ringing setting, silence setting, and vibrating alert setting etc. Due to the features of manual operation, the abovementioned awkward episodes might happen unexpectedly. Some users like to change settings such as wallpaper, screen protection program, ring sound, etc. to depict their personal characteristics. However, these settings cannot be set as default settings automatically after downloading: manual operations are still required. In terms of convenience, there are a lot to be further improved.